The Love Pentgon
by Lootmagoot
Summary: Damon was walking,looking for someone to drain,when he smelt it. Bird. Max and her flock were landing in a little town called Mysic Falls.When they land Max and Angel go get some firewood.Max meets Elena and her band of Supernaturl people.Max gets kidnapped.Mamon,Fax,Stelena,and a little Delena.I thought I'll never do this,but this is on hold.I don't have..Inspartion.I'm an ass.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Hello guys!I missed you so much!**

**OK I know 'Why are you making so many crossovers with Maximum Ride?'I'm bored OK!**

**The Vampire Diaries... go!**

**Ch.1**

**Noone POV**

Damon walked through the forest when he smelled it.

Bird.

And human?

_This might be fun..._

Damon pulled out his he called Stefan's cell.

"Hey Bro."

"Damon,what are you about to do?"

" walking in the forset minding my own bussins-"

"No,you wern't."

"Whatever!Anyway...I smell Bird and Human."

"So,you smell a Human with a bird?"

"No,not like that...it's like...Human and a bird..in the same body."

"What?I'm on my way."

"Sure."

Damon hunged walked and followed the he saw _her._

.Beautful.

_Looks like I have a new toy._

"OH HELL NO!"Said a little blocked the other girl."Move Angel,I'll handel this."

"No Max.I got this."Said looked at Damon and smirked."Listen,I love how your really I would hate to hurt a little girl."Damon said,in a little baby didn't even faze Angel.

_What the hell is with this girl?_

"A lot of stuff, your head is on fire,it feels like it's going to explode."Angel said in a blank droped to the ground."Your-a-witch-arn't-you?"He said through gritted stopped her mindcorteling."What?A witch?Is this some kind of a test?"Max said,outraged."Ah,no?"Damon said,cofused,while dushting himself off.

"DAMON!What happened?"Said a woman's voice.

"Elena?Why are you here?"

"It's my fault.I shoulden't have let her come."

"STEFAN!YOU BIG WENIE!"

"Really,Damon?"

"Shut up laughing too Caroline."

"_Jerk."_Jermey and Caroline coughted at the same time.

"I heared that!"

" Hello?Can anyone tell me why there's 4 vampires,a witch,a Dobble Ganger,and a human."Angel said.

_4 vampires?There's only 3_"No Damon,there's named Katherien is hiding in the trees."Angel paused to look up a tree."KATHERINE I'M NOT A BRAT!OK I MIGHT BE ONE BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME STALKER STALKING A GUY WHOSE _TAKIEN!"_Angel suddnly sighed and climed the tree easyly.A few seconds later Katherin & Max fell out of the trew a punch that Kathernie nearly didn't wasted a did a roundhouse kick to Max's legs that she caughted."Well,looks like you have some skills."Katherine said to Max."I like your style."Max suddnly stopped fighting and shook stood shoked.

"So you frenids with her!"Elena yelled."Nah,I don't trust people."Max said."Anyway tell my flock your story then we will tell you ours."

**A/N Hey long chapter for y' -Ha Katherine **_**is **_** a stalker when you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I will update on Saturdays every baby bro has a adishon for a Target comercal in rIgHt?**

**Ch.2**

Max POV

"Fine,I'm a double ,Stefan,Katherine, and Caroline are vampires,Bonnie is a Witch, and Jermie is my brother/coisen-"

"Huh?"

"Oh.I grew up with my Aunt thinking she was my mother,because I was told uncal John turned out to be my father."

-1 hour of explaining later-

"So what's your story?"Elena asked."Um,let me get my flock ,come on."I said."How do we know you'll come back?"Damon asked.I groaned."Fine,Angel,stay here."I turned around and started jogging to the fire me and Iggy made.

When I got there, the fire was blown out,and the flock was no where to be seen.

"Nudge?Gazzy?Iggy?Fang?"I yelled into the hairs on my neck stood up.I turned was a man."Who are you?"I asked.

"I'm Klaus."He said in a britsh accent.

I screamed.

**A/N Cliff hanger! woohoo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey,hey Waddya say?It's time to read this chapter!**

**Ch.3**

**No One POV**

Angel sat criss-cross-apple-sause on the ground when Max left.

5 mins later everyone heared Max scream,"KLAUS!"

"This cannot be good."Damon was a rustel in the Nudge ran out of the other side of the forsted."GET AWAY FROM ME!"Nudge screamed."Nudge what happened?"Angel asked.

"Nudge?"Stefan asked.

" with it."

"OK, is what Max said that she was going to go get some fire wood-"

" fowered."

"And now I'm here."Angel coulden't act more dumb.

"How about you start after Max leaft."Damon said,irttated.

" after Max and Angel found some rats and Rabbits for dinner,so Iggy cooked them over the fire,at one point he burned his skin peeled and he started to bleed. a man named Klaus and a woman named **(A/N I frogot her name)** ran to Iggy like know,is lighting really that fast?I never went to school,only like,2 times,but I'm pretty sure people studed lightning at one point.I got free you have food?If Max was here she wouldn't let us eat food from places inless Total ate it ,where's Max and Total?blah,blah,blah,blah blah blah..."Nudge rambled.

"Does she always get off topic like that?"Jermey asked.

" she'll get back to the topic."Angel said.

**-20 mins. later of The Nudge Channel-**

"OH MY GOD!Just tell us what happened when Klaus we can find Max,find Klaus, then kill Katherine."Damon said.

"Oh my gosh,Damon,you want to kill me?"Katherine asked.

"Yeah."Everone looked around shocked."Come on,Katherine,you know people don't like tried to kill everyone at least twice."Elena said,rolling her eyes.

There was a rusel in the bushes,_again_.

Max and Max ll walked into the clearing.

**A/N !**

**I was raised in the getto!*sing-song voice***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hmmm.I wrote this whole chapter but I lost unlike OTHER authers I don't just be lazy and give it up for !I just rewrite the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"What happened?"Elena asked."I have a message from Klaus,he said he's done with Werwolve/vampire hybirds."Max said."What does that mean?"Elena asked."It means that bird/vampires are the stuff now a days."Max ll said."What?And who are you?Max's twin?"Elena said,turning to Max ll."Nah,I'm a clone."Elena was about to ask more,but she didn't press the matter."So,what does Klaus mean by bird hybirds?"Jermey asked."Ah,that's when my story is I'll save that for ,care to tell?"Max was very would Max act so secretuve?**(A/N Sorry I'm listening to the song 's why Max is acting that way.) **"How Max?"Angel becamed to look sad."Max is now 48% humen,50% Vampire,and 2 % bird.

Everyone gasped.

**A/N OMG!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about?"Damon asked."Well,I'm a new hybird."Max said."Well,what do you eat now?"Bonnie asked."Well,he said 3,000 calories and 2 glasses of blood a this what a diet fells like?"Max said."I think we should rest than start a rescure misson tomarow."Stefan said,"Hold on."Max said suddnly."This is for everything."Max said to Max then slapped her,So hard that she flew 120 miles away."Thank god,that's taking care of."Max looked shooked her head at them to shut up and to keep it movin.

**-At a old,forgotten****ware house in Minniapols-**

Fang tried to stand up,but he relised that he was chaned to a wall.A female's voice chuckeld."Oh,your up."The woman's voice only slowly opened his he saw a woman with bloned hair,with lose was unnatrule beatyful."Take a picture,it'll last longer."The woman said in her bridish acsent."I'm afaied you'll break the camra."Fang repiled.

_This is going to be a very long night._


	6. Chapter 6

**Max POV**

**ch.6**

Wow.I can see like 2 times better!When we pulled up at The Savtore's all ran into the me.I couldn't put my damn foot through the door."Max you can come in."Elena when she said that,I could get in."what the hell was that?"I said."Well vampires aren't allowed to go in people's houses without a invation from the owner."Elena that sucked.I started to rubmy burned like heck."Max's throut hurt."Angel said."What did I tell about entering people's minds?"

"Not to do it?"

" why do you disobey?"

"Because I want I don't have to obey,anyway."Angel replied.I lunged at ,Stefan,and Katherine grabbed me back."She soooooo need to be spanked."I said which is ungratful,disobeying,need a spaking,little brat!"Hey!Thats mean."Angel muttered.I Nudge waved a HUGE pot rost in my face."FOOD!"I yelled.

**A/N I LOOOVE potroast with corn and !**

**Next chapter is action and breakfast...and...dax *Rases eyebrows up and down* no dylan does not exist.**


	7. Woahs,Wows,and 'Is that Chocolate Chip'

"Wake up,sleepy head."A handsome male voice said.

"Hmm.5 more mins."I mumbled.I snuggled to my a snicker.I looked up with one eye open."Katherine,what's so funny,that you had to wake me up from my slumber?"I asked the woman."Look at what's next you."She said,amused.I raised my eyebrows.I looked down.

It was Damon.

With no shirt on.

So you can probley can guess what happened.

So I did,what any normal Max would do.

I scream Bloody Murder.

Stefan ran in."What happened-Whoa."

"I know."Katherine Jermey came to the party."Oh my god._What happend to your hair?" _He came in and went out with a shocked "Whoa.".Then Elena came in with chocolate chip cookies."AHHHH!Oh my god,are those chocolate chip?Give me some."I said,completeing forgeting about what happened."Really?"Elena asked."Yeah."I said with a 'Duh.' voice."Serously?"Damon asked."Stop asking me stuff and give me some else I'll use force."I said."How are you not fat?"Damon asked."Bitch,please,Air scales?Hollow bird Bone?"I said."I'm gonna take a shower."I told everyone."I'll come with you."Damon stated wiggling his eyebrows."Hell _no._"I was trying to keep in their laugher."Guys,who has the potty mouth-Whoa."Caroline said,when she came in."Aaaaaaand we are back with the whoas."I said."Oh,um,ah...Are those chocolate chip?"Caroline that little blondie ran off WITH MY COOKIES!What a wantch."COME BACK HERE!THOSE ARE MY COOKIES!"I was I wasn't naked I'll chase after her.

Why not?

"That's fat."Damon acused."And your an ass."I replied." ."Stefan said."Oh shut up."So I used my handy dandy vampire speed and ran into Sefan's room and put on some of Elena's time for REVANGE!"Where did Caroline/cookie stealer go?"I asked."Dude,it's a plate of can make some more."Jermey said."Fine."I sighed.

Elena went in to the kithen.

And that's when all choas happened.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER AS ALL WAYS.**

**Max:YOU HAD DAX?**

**Me:You know,that sounds like about Mamon?**

** OK.**

**Damon:Elena,please,you know you want a pice of THIS.**

**Me:When you put it that way...**

**Max:Hell..**

**Elena:No.**

**Stefan:LootMagoot does not own The Vampire Diaries or Maximum Ride.**

**My Mom:Loot, I said you can bring story book people to my I will not let them put their feet on my coffe table.**

**Katherin:*Pulls feet off Coffe Table* *Mumbels* My bad.**

**Mom:Do your disclamer & what not and get out the living room.**

**me:OK.*Whispers* Get outta of here.**

**Bye Crocadle.**

**I mean**

**What dsgdshdgjskhdshcsdjhcjsdjhcjd**

**My laptop is **

**dcsdcsorry dbjsdcbjsdbcsj jdbd**

**Bye.**


	8. My WTF? Face

**A/N Last night,I checked the veiws of this story.**

**155 veiws!Thanks guys!But 0 of you reviewed.-.-**

**But,since 155 veiws is alot,I'll update it anywho:We start when Elena is in the kitchen.**

**Max POV**

"AHHHHH!LET ME GO!"I heard Elena I used my handy dandy vampire speed to the kitchen."Klaus."I said.

"Klaus."

"Klaus?"

"I was looking forward to some cookies."Everybody looked at Bonnie."What?I knew everybody was going to start saying ,I really was looking foward to cookies."I gave her a WTF? face."At least it kinda makes sense."Caroline said."Whoa,whoa, 's my cookies,Caroline?"I asked her."Are we really back to cookies?"Elena said,still struggling."I regret every time I walk into the kitchen.."Becka muttered walking into the room."Anyway,where's my flock?"I said to Klaus."Well,you see,I kiddnapped them to a unknown city-"Angel cut him off."They are in Minniapolis in a aboanded warehouse,chained Klaus,that's a very pervet way to think about Caroline."She said,sweetly."You know what?I'm just gonna go wait in the car..."Becka said,leaving.

Then,there was a very akward silince."Uh,wow,this got very akward in a matter of seconds."I said,giving a weak chuckle."Max,it's been akward since this morning."Nudge silince."Uh...who want's cookies?"Elena asked.I gave her a WTF? face."Um...I'm just going to kiddnapp you guys tomarow or somthing."Klaus said,walking out.

"What the hell was that?!"Damon asked,when Klaus left."I have no need to we eat some cookies."I said."Sure, ."Elena said,already getting out the cookie dough.

"Am I the only one scared for life?"Careoline said." didn't see those pictures in his head."Angel looked...frozen.

Oh,boy.

** . .Please.**

**Max:The most akward chapter in the history of FanFiction.**

** where's Katherine?She was gonna do the poped up in 3 other stories yesterday,but,she's late for the right one?Crazy.**

**Katherine:*Pants*Here...I...Am...**

**Me:Thank god!**

**Alison:Am I late?**

**Me:*Face palms* story,Alison.**

**Alison:OH GOD!*runs***

**Katherine:LootMagoot does not own Maximum Ride nor The Vampire is ****FAN****Fiction.**

**Me:Did you..just say...Nor?**

**Katherine:*Gives a WTF? face.***

**Max:Is it WTF? day?**

**BYE!**


	9. Me? Part l

**A/N Dang,I haven't updated in a while,have I? 't shoot.*Doges chair* HEY!*Doges Lady Gaga* What the hell?**

**Lady Gaga:What?Why am I here?**

**Me:Some crazy people picked you up and threw you at you are in the WOndeRFul WoRld of FanFiction!**

**Lady Gaga:Um...**

**Me:Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Damon:HEY!I thought you had to be from the story to the disclaimer?**

**Spork:But..I did the disclaimer ?That Deja-whatever story?**

**RainbowLilies:Oh,yeah.I do.**

**Me:Yes Damon,you ...it's Lady Gaga...**

**Lady does not Me,The Vampire Diaries or Maximum Ride.**

**Damon:You don't own much.**

**Me:*Picks Up crowbar***

**Rainbow:*grabs rope***

**Damon:*Gulps***

**Lady Gaga:I'm kinda busy,kinda busy,Wait a minute this is my song they gonna play...**

**Me:*Yells over Lady Gaga singing*TO THE CHAPTER YA'LL!**

**Lady Gaga:...I can't text you with a drink in my hand,hand...**

**Rainbow:Isn't your Mom going to be mad with all this noise in her living room-**

**Mom:EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE LIVING ROOM NOW OR ELSE I'M GONNA BEAT EVERYBODY ASS-**

**-Do to Loot's Mom,We have no signal,please enjoy your program.(:**

** . .BEEEEEEEEEP.**

**Max POV**

. .Punch-"You look nice in that sports bra,Max."Damon winked at . . .This time at Damon,not the puching bag."Ow,ow,OW!"He said,on the came in,with a sports bra,and jogging shorts,like me,with sweat on her face."Damon-"She panted"Are you harssing girls again?"She asked." funny,Elena."Damon rolled his walked in the room."I didn't know vampires sweat."She said,looking glossy with sweat all over,in the same thing me and Elena were were all training for Klaus's knows-he has a big the vampires and Elena were training with Angel,and Nudge were learning to control their powers with catwalked(Did ya noticed she walks like a cat?)in to do I notice which one is Elena and which one is Katherine?Well,Katherine catwalks and always has a smirk on her has a wavy of the always has a no-bullshit-with-me-but-I'm-still-kidding-in-a-way look on her her hair is .

" 's time to do some plan a attack."Katherine ."Where?"I asked."In the Kitchen-" "-Where akward things happened."Damon rolled her eyes.I was the first one in ..I saw me.

**A/N HAHAHA you been waiting for weeks and I gave you a cliffhanger!MAHAha!**

** is not Max are about to meet one of many Klaus's tricks.**

**Becka:Fantasic.**

**Lady Gaga:...I want your bad romance!...**

**Me:Lady Gaga,I love your music...but SHUT THE HELL UP!Please.**

** to add,Loot?**

**Me:*Punchs Camara and leaves A/N room***

**Max:*Gasps***

**?:You should fear me-**

**Klaus:Shut up Alison and go to your own story!**

**-Do to Loot's weird & didn't know that was gonna happen leaving,we are off air for Day.-**

**Max:-_-**


	10. Me Part 2

**A/N Hey guys...It's been a long,long time has it?*Hides*My bad,It's just I've been getting shit loads of homework and crap from my .ANYWAY Sence I have time today-I have not even toched my work that's in my backpack-I'm gonna I ask a fav?Follow me on twitter, ,the username is LootMagoot,also follow me on Youtube,username Is Lae'Loni username I know,I don't know how to change past me!*Shakes Fist***

**Past Me:Hey!**

**Present Me:Shut up!**

**Future me:You both shut up!**

**Past me:o.O**

**Present me:O.o**

**Future me:What?**

**ON WITH THE SHOW,WE ARE WHEN MAX GOES IN THE KITHCEN AND SEES HERSELF.**

"Max ll?"I sakes her head."Listen...Me...Um,Klause is planning something this is why I am here."Me saids.I raise my eyebrows."What?"I shakes her head,"I have to go."She runs out the door."Huh?"Nudge asked."I don't on everybody..It's ovioust."I yell."What?"Damon said,eyeing me.I shake me head in disbelife and snort."Klause has got his hands on time travel."

**A/N THAT IS TOO SHORT**

**Me:Well,I guess I've lost some inspiretion for this ME!*Watches reruns of The Vampire Diaires***

**Max:Why are you watching that?**

**Me:*Has head trained on TV*To get my insprtion back.**

**Max*Rolls eyes***

**Me:KATHERINE!**

**Kantherine:WHAT!?**

**Me:Walk.**

**Kathrine:*Walks out of room*Um...OK...?*Walks***

**Me:Aha!All I needed was Kathrine's catwalk!But really,READERS,help!**


	11. Opps!

"What?"Damon asked."You know,me coming in here warning me about 'Klauses Plan'."I said in a 'duh' tone."We have to train more!"Elena shouted."Daaangg, always wanna work but I'm tired."I scoffed."From what?"He asked."From being awesome."I said ploping on the coach and turning the TV to stared at me."Whaaaaaaaaaat?"I said."We are gonna die,and your watching Spongebob."Bonnie said."And..?"I trailed -one awnsered.I shrugged."Elennnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa."I shouted."Whhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaat Maaaaaaaaaaaaaax?"She awnsered."Make me some cooooooooooookiesssssssss."I shouted back."Fatty!"Damon shouted and ruffled my hair.I ran after jumped on his bed,and I jumped on it too.I started fake-punch him.

opps.

Opps.

Ops.

Opps.

OPPS!

**A/N**

**Me:Haha.**

**Max:Sorry for late updating.**


	12. Enagged?

**A/N Hi what?I got my insprition back!Yep.I was listening to S&M by Riannah on my 3DS,HOLEY SHIT THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY HAIR!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Okay,it's ,and BOOOM.I got it back!But,my internet is being a total bitch to I don't know when I can upload this ,here it is!**

**Max POV**

_God._I thought.I had did _slept,_with _Damon,_for the _2nd time._Ugh,I hope the akward thing isn't gonna happen again,'cause that would drive me crazy-

"Hey Max-Woah."

Spoke to soon.

"STEFAAAAAAAAAAAAN._PUH-LEASE _don't start the effect!"

"Too ."Katherine flipped over in the pillows."I want to sleep!"He .No way in HELL I'm going to go through akwardness again alone!"Get your ass up!"I groaned came in."So...You...Fang...No si'?"Nudge gave her a WTF? sighed."You and Fang aren't togother no more?"She asked again.

Oh god.

"WHAT?!"I they boys getting kidnaped and everything else,I kinda forgot I was engaged.

Oops.

"He...He..."I weakly laughed

_Emily looked at -A."I know who you are."She was a pregant pause-_

WRONG STORY!

" engaged?"Damon asked."Who told you?"I whipped around to look at him."Who told _you?_" "Angel."He said pointed to the was Angel,on the ceiling.I yelped and went under the covers."Come up."Angel said jumping on the bed.I peeked above the Damon pushed me out the bed.I took the covers with me.

Damon was naked.

Nudge Katherine stared."Wow."SHe said."You've...You've grown a bit over 200 years."She nodded.

**A/N Wow...Max is engaged?To Fang?I just randomly typed I guess Max's furture akwardness!**

**Max:Nooo!**

**Damon:You know what's weird?Angel staring.**

**Angel:Hmm.-_- I guess.**

**Me:Can ya blame her?*Oggles***

**Damon:ah...*Scoots away***

**UPLOAD TIME !**

**R&R.I don't own.**


End file.
